


You Have To Ask Yourself One Question

by thelifeofawolf



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's thoughts as he's following Charlie through the woods.</p><p>NOTE: this was written before Jason's true name was released, I just retagged it so that people who ship Charlie/Jason can find this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Ask Yourself One Question

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it longer... might make a companion piece later.. maybe...

Nate didn’t know what to think of the blonde haired goddess that appeared out of nowhere. Sure he was following her because she would lead him to Miles Matheson, but a part of him wanted to be more than a hunter and prey relationship. He saved her life, they exchanged blows, but something was tugged at him; something more than a hunter’s instinct, something more exquisite, something more dangerous and divine. He wanted to know everything about her, hold her in his arms, wipe away her tears, and protect her with his life. Nate wanted Charlie even though he knew he couldn’t have her. 

Following her through the woods was a bit of a pain. She treaded so lightly that his heavy military footsteps sounded much louder than normal. He didn’t mind the noise as much because he didn’t really want to scare her, but his job required him to be stealthy. Being stealthy was definitely not in his cards today. Charlie was going to notice that he was following her and she would fight him because she would think that he was a threat. The one thing that she would probably never know is that he would never hurt her intentionally. He wouldn’t be able to bring himself to endanger the girl he loved. Instead of worrying about the fact that his position is pretty damn obvious, Nate watched the sway of her hips and the way her hair tumbled down her back and shifted while she was walking. Everything about her was intoxicating and it felt like he couldn’t get enough. A little closer was all he needed. He just wanted to be a little closer to her. 

She took off running. 

She finally decided that being followed wasn’t going to work for her.

He ran after her. He couldn’t let her get away. She was going to lead him to Miles Matheson. The Miles Matheson. He needed to keep her in his field of vision. Leaping over logs, and dodging branches she obviously flung aside. He was catching him, he was getting closer.

She screamed.

Something wasn’t right.

 _Don’t run, walk with a purpose. Make it look like you couldn’t care less._ Nate kept rolling that around in his head. He wasn’t going to lose it if something was wrong with her. 

He wasn’t going to care.

Too bad when he got there and he saw that she was injured from jumping off a high ledge that his protective side kicked in. 

He cared and it was getting in the way of his job.


End file.
